Friday Night Fright
by DODGERAM
Summary: This is a horror story about a girl and her friend. They go through a lot while the brother is away.


**FRIDAY NIGHT**

 **7:00 AM**

She was sitting on the edge of her bed from just waking up. She yawned, stretched her arms way over her shoulders and then rubbed her eyes. She stood up and walked to her closet and pulled out a blue wife-beater tank top, a pair of short shorts, a pair of ankle socks, and her cowboy boots. (Her closet had shelves and drawers.) She got dressed and walked down stairs, then she walked to the kitchen and looked through the cabinets. She looked in the fridge and found some bacon, eggs, and biscuits. She gathered them up and put them by the stove, then got two skillets, two spatulas and a fork (to turn the bacon over when needed.) She was standing in front of the stove, cooking, when she all of a sudden heard her name.

"Dakota are you making food?" her brother yelled from upstairs.

"Yes Damian, do you want some?"

"Yes please." Damian was twenty-six and Dakota was twenty-three. Damian raised her from the age of fifteen until now because their parents died in a car accident two days after her fifteenth birthday. Dakota didn't know what she would do without her big brother, especially since he's going to college. He would still pay bills and everything, but he would be leaving her five-thousand dollars for food and whatever she needed and wanted. He was to leave later that night, Friday night. The food was done and she split it between two plates. She sat them on the table and then called Damian down for breakfast. He came storming down the stairs, into the kitchen and sat at the table.

 **8:00 AM**

While they ate, Dakota started to stare hard at her older brother. She first looked at his black silk hair, then at his tanned skin, then at his brown eyes. He noticed her staring at him and quit eating.

"What's wrong. Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Do you have to go Damian?"

"Oh Dakota, don't start. Yes I have to go, so we can have good money. You only have two years until you have to go to college, then you will be right there with me."

"I just don't want to be by myself all the time."

"Have Desirae come and stay a few nights."

Dakota smiled a half smile and nodded in agreement, then ate the rest of her food.

 **8:30 AM**

She walked outside to the barn and started getting the water hose to water the animals and she fed them. She then went to get soap and lined the animals up, ready for a good bath. She then went back inside to the living room. She sat on the couch after looking for the remote and turned on the t.v.

 **10:30 AM**

She scrolled through the t.v guide and found her a horror movie called Texas Chainsaw Massacre. She yelled and screamed at some parts, then made a BOO noise every time a commercial came on. Then more yells and screams and some laughs because she screamed. The movie finally went off, so she popped up the guide again, only to see another good movie coming on.

 **12:30 PM**

The movie called REC came on and as she watched there were more yells, screams and laughs. Then more BOOs when commercials would come on. During one commercial, she went into the kitchen to make herself some lunch, then she and the food went back into the living room to watch the rest of the movie started back up she started hearing thumping noises. She looked around only to see that her brother was coming down the stairs with his bags ready to go

 **2:30 PM**

The movie ended and Dakota was all alone. Damian had left around 1:15. His flight was to leave at 2:00. He was going to Nebraska college from North Dakota. Dakota Got her name from the state's turned the t.v off and decided to take a nap. She got her a light blanket from the living room closet and layed down.

 **8:00 PM**

Dakota woke up to a loud knock at the door. She lazily got up off the couch and answered, but nobody was there. She went back to get the t.v remote and lay back down. She turned the t.v on, the heard the loud knock again. She got back up to answer, but again there wasn't anybody there. frustrated, she walked back into the living room to lay back down and watch t.v. The phone rang and Dakota picked it up, but all she got was the dial tone. She put the phone back on the receiver and faced back to the t.v. Dakota got up to make herself some dinner. She looked, but there was nothing she wanted, so she just ordered two Little Caesars pizza and two crazy bread. When the pizza finally got there she paid fifteen dollars to the delivery man and the went back to the t.v.

 **8:30**

By the time the t.v show that Dakota was watching went off there was still one pizza and one crazy bread left. She sat and watched a commercial about Dr. Pepper, then all of a sudden heard a loud bang upstairs. She got scared, grabbed her brother's gun and crept upstairs to see what broke and who the culprit was. When she at the top of the stairs, she looked around. Dakota started walking to every room, flipping on lights and checked each room, but they were all empty. She walked back down the stairs and back into the living room and sat back on the couch. She turned on another show and started on the second pizza and crazy bread. Dakota opened the box and took out a really greasy one and started to eat it when the knocking started again. She then went to answer it again and still nothing. By this time she started to get really freaked out, so following her brother's advice, she called Desirae to ask her to come stay with her and Desirae agreed.


End file.
